


Gothic Mistake

by ReginaNocis



Series: Supergirl Multiverse Adventure [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: “Oh no,” Kara whispered, staring at the city in the distance that was definitely not theirs.





	

“Oh no,” Kara whispered, staring at the city in the distance that was definitely not theirs.

“What is this place?” Winn asked, walking towards the buildings in the near distance. Kara grabbed his arm to stop him nervously.

“Not home. Cisco must have sent us to the wrong Earth,” Kara replied. “We don't know what's waiting for us here.”

“And we won't ever get home if we just stay here,” he reminded her. “You're Supergirl! You can handle anything.”

Kara was glad she'd thought to put her normal clothes back on as they walked through the unfamiliar city. They were getting enough odd looks without adding the tights and cape. Winn gave up on trying to fit in after they passed the sixth coffee shop.

“What kind of town needs this much caffeine? Do they stay up all night?” he wondered out loud.

“We don't get many tourists here. Where are you from?” a woman stopped to ask.

“Coast City,” Kara lied quickly. “We're kind of lost. Our car broke down outide of city limits. Can you tell us where we are?”

“You're in Gotham, sweetie. Home of the Bat,” she said quietly.

“The Bat?” Winn asked.

“I thought Coast City knew about him?” the woman said suspiciously.

“We don't watch the news,” Kara shrugged, trying to seem innocent. She could tell that Winn was having a hard time keeping a straight face, since they technically _were_ the news on their Earth.

“Well, there's a good chance you'll see him tonight. Enough has been going on today, what with the Joker and the Super Feud,” the woman said.

“At risk of sounding very stupid, what is the Super Feud?” Winn asked, sounding very unenthusiastic. Kara had a bad feeling about all of this.

“I suppose you haven't heard of Superman, either?” the woman asked.

“Him, we know,” Kara said, trying not to show her excitement. “Is he here somewhere?” 

“Not hardly,” the woman snorted. “He isn't welcome here. Batman and Superman hate each other, and this is the Bat's city. Batman wouldn't invade Metropolis, after all. The feud started when Batman exposed Superman for the fraud he is.”

“What are you talking about?” Kara demanded, trying to hide her anger.

“He claims he's saving lives, but the villains he faces are only after him in the first place. He's the reason the planet is in danger,” the woman explained. 

“Okay, thank you for your help,” Winn said quickly, pulling Kara away before she exposed them in her anger. “So, maybe we should go to Metropolis.”

“Kal isn't going to be able to send us home. I don't know who could on this Earth. I'm betting there's no Cisco here,” Kara replied.

“So we find his equivalent,” Winn shrugged. “Should be easy.”

“I think we should find this Bat guy. He might be our best bet, especially if he hates my family. He'd want me out of here, right?” she reasoned.

“Or dead. What if he has kryptonite?” Winn asked.

“Then we deal with it as it comes. We just need a way home. Someone to fix this,” Kara said, holding up the device that Barry had given her.

“You kept that?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“We all forgot about it,” she said sheepishly. “It was in my pocket. It's not a big deal.”

“But it's broken, right? And you think Batguy will help us?” he asked. “You're officially lost your mind.”

“It's the best plan we've got!” Kara cried, throwing her hands up. “I just want to go home!”

“Fine. Let's find Batguy and go home,” Winn snapped. But Kara was too busy looking at the sky to hear him.

“I think I know where to look,” she said, pointing to the bat shape floating in the clouds. “Barry told me they did something like that with his symbol before. That's how we call Batman.”

“I prefer Batguy,” Winn muttered, following Kara as she moved through the streets. 

“Don't let him hear it. We want him to help us, remember?” Kara told him.

“What happened to 'he'll do it to get us away from here'? Not so confident now?” Winn asked. Kara gave him a wounded look. “I'm sorry, I just don't think we should trust someone from yet another new Earth.”

“I know, but we don't have a choice,” Kara said quietly.

“There is always a choice,” Winn told her.

  
  


The light was on top of the police building, which meant that Batman was definitely a hero to this city. It gave Kara hope. Getting to the light involved hiding in an alley and flying Winn to the top when it got dark enough that they wouldn't be seen.

Winn spent five minutes figuring out how to turn it on, and then all they could do was wait. They could see the whole city from up there. It was eerily similar to their own. The biggest building was even shaped like CATCO, but had WAYNE spelled out on top instead. 

They didn't have to wait long before the man showed up. He came from seemingly nowhere, dropping down in front of Kara already glaring angrily.

“What are _you_ doing here?” he demanded.

“There's another Kara Danvers here? Oh, that complicates things,” Kara babbled. “I'm not who you think I am.”

“You're not Supergirl?” the man asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I am, but not from this Earth? Oh god, this is complicated. I blame Barry,” she said quietly.

“Barry Allen?” Batman asked, letting his confusion show. “You shouldn't even know him.”

“Not your Barry, no. But I met Earth Prime's Barry by accident once, and his friend accidentally sent us here instead of our Earth. We'd never even heard of Gotham before today,” Kara tried to explain.

“Do you know the Multiverse Theory? It's now been proven. This is the third Earth we've been to, including our own,” Winn added. Kara didn't bother correcting his number. “I know it's confusing.”

“No, I've been to other Earths. But how do I know you're not just trying to trick me for your cousin?” Batman asked.

“You really just have to trust me. What purpose would a story like this serve in your fight you seem to have going? We just want to go home. I've got this device that Earth Prime's Barry gave me that should get us home, but it's broken. Please, can you help?” Kara replied.

“No. But if you ask nicely, my associate might be able to,” he said after a minute. She's good with tech.”

“Will you take us there?” Winn asked. “We really don't know our way around your city. It's like a maze.”

He nodded. “I'd rather you stay off the streets. Gotham isn't safe with the Joker and his gang roaming free.”

“Need some help?” Kara offered.

“From you? Never,” he told her seriously. “Keep your heads down and stay with Barbara. She'll keep you safe and get you home.

  
  


Barbara's apartment was small and crammed with computers and gadgets. She was a petite redhead who always seemed to be smiling despite the fact that she was in a wheelchair. 

“I met you once,” she told Kara. “The you from here. You're just a teenager, training with the Teen Titans. I don't think you're officially on the team yet, but I know that Tim is trying. He really seems to like you. So does Connor, actually.”

“You know she isn't me, right?” Kara asked.

“Oh, I know! I just thought you might want to hear about her. It's amazing how similar you look, even with the age difference. I'm jealous,” Barbara replied. 

“Kryptonians just age differently on Earth. It's the sun,” Kara told her. “I get all my powers from the sun, too.”

“That's really cool,” Barbara said, grinning. “Let me see the machine thing. I'll get you home in no time.”

“Barry told me he'd modified the original so that the button on the side would take me back to Earth Prime, his Earth,” Kara said, showing her as she handed it over. 

“If he rewired it wrong, it might have just shorted out. I'll try taking that modification out. Do you plan to use this again once you make it home?” Barbara asked.

“God no,” Winn told her.

“Only in an absolute emergency,” Kara corrected.

“You never know when you'll need to find help,” Barbara nodded. 

“Exactly. I know we'll see Barry again, but maybe someday we'll need your help,” Kara agreed. “Or maybe you'll need ours.”

“As nice as you are, I hope we never come back. No offense, Barbara, but this has been a nightmare,” Winn said. 

“I'm not offended,” Barbara said absently, messing with wires in the device. “I can't imagine I'd be so calm in your place.”

“You think I'm calm?” Winn laughed.

“Aren't you?” Barbara asked, looking up.

“Actually... yes. But only because Kara is here with me,” he admitted.

“That's cute. How long have you guys been together?” she asked, looking back down at the wires. 

“What? No,” Winn said quickly, face bright red.

“We're just friends,” Kara added, face equally red.

“Could have fooled me,” Barbara muttered, smiling to herself. “You should meet my fiance before you leave. He'd like you.”

“You're engaged?” Kara asked, glad for the subject change.

“Yup, to Dick Grayson. He's Bruce Wayne's ward and my best friend,” she replied.

“Bruce Wayne as in the guy who owns the giant buidling?” Winn asked.

“Yeah, but that's not why I'm marrying Dick,” Barbara said quickly. “Sorry, I get that a lot. It's disheartening that everyone thinks I'm a gold digger.”

“I bet,” Kara said sympathetically. “But it sounds like you really love him.”

“I do,” Barbara smiled. “And he loves me.”

  
  


Three hours later, Barbara handed the device back to Kara. “It should get you home, but you're welcome to stay for a while. Meet Dick, and maybe help end this stupid feud forever.”

“Thanks, but I think we've had enough of other worlds for now. Maybe someday we'll come back,” Kara replied.

“But don't count on it,” Winn added.

“Could I talk with you before you leave, Kara?” Barbara asked. Kara followed her to the kitchen, giving Winn a pointed look so he wouldn't follow. “I'm sorry if I made things awkward earlier, but was I right in assuming you guys have feelings for each other?”

“I... yes, I think so,” Kara admitted.

“What's holding you back?” Barbara asked.

“I don't know,” Kara said quietly. “When he told me about his feelings, I 'd never ereally thought about my own when I told him we were just friends. And now, I'm finally learning how to balance being Supergirl with being Kara Danvers, and I'm scared of jumping in and ruining everything.”

“Can I give you some advice?” Barbara asked. Kara nodded. “Jump, and let him catch you. Dick and I had the same problem with balancing our day and night lives with our relationship, and it got worse for a while when I lost my legs, because I tried to push him away. But when I finally gave into my heart, I found nothing but happiness. There are bumps, of course, but we get past them _together.”_

“You really think I can handle it?” Kara asked.

“I've only known you for a few hours, but I do. And you'll never know until you try,” Barbara told her. 

“Thank you,” Kara said, giving her a gentle hug. “For all of your help and advice. I'll see you again someday.”

“I hope so,” Barbara smiled. 

  
  


The device took Kara and Winn to the right field, both of them smiling in relief at seen the CATCO building in the distance. Winn immediately started walking back towards the DEO for a ride, but Kara stopped him.

“Do you still have feelings for me?” she asked, hurrying to continue when he gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look. “I'm hoping you do. The thing is, you took me by surprise before. I had never considered us as a couple because I was sure that I could never tell anyone who I really am. But I think that if our adventure has taught me anything, it's that _anything_ is possible. And I've known for a while now that I have feelings for you, but I'll understand completely if you don't-”

Kara didn't get to finish as Winn pulled her into a kiss.

 


End file.
